thestarwarscanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezra Bridger/Relationships
The relationships of Ezra Bridger throughout Star Wars Rebels. Family Ephraim and Mira ''Ghost'' Crew Kanan Jarrus Kanan and Ezra had a different kind of relationship that was not the typical one between master and apprentice, nearly similar to Ahsoka's relationship with Anakin. Overtime, Ezra Kanan and Kanan developed a father/son, and sometimes brotherly dynamic duo. See Kanan and Ezra for more information. '' Hera Syndulla Hera and Ezra are very good friends and they have a loving relationship similar to a mother is of her son. For example, Hera and Ezra will love and protect one another as much as she will be stern with him. This was shown in "Rebel Resolve," where Hera cancelled the search for Kanan while she did want to save him, she had to reluctantly suspend it to keep Ezra protected and safe. In the first episode, Hera was impressed with Ezra, especially learning that he had upped Kanan and suspected that Ezra was Force sensitive., It being her idea to recruit Ezra as a crew member and an Apprentice for Kanan. Hera also helped Ezra become a better person and that helping others rather than your self is a rather selfless act. It was also Hera who wanted to rescue Ezra from the Empire yet again. , feeling responsible for him being there in first place. Ultimately, Hera and her crew came back for Ezra, which surprised him as he escaped on his own. When he met Hera again, Ezra expressed gratitude to Hera for rescuing him. The Twi'lek promised to bring him back to Lothal. However, when Ezra revealed he didn't have any parents, Hera looked sympathetic to him but the boy quickly rubbed it off and told the crew that the Wookie prisoners were being sent to the mines of Kessel. When he announced he was going to help them, Hera expressed proudness in Ezra and allowed him on the notion. Afterwards, Ezra joined the crew at the end of the episode after Kanan took him on as an Jedi apprentice(Spark of Rebellion) Following this, Hera warmly welcomed Ezra as their newest member and gave him the codename Spectre 6. During that same episode, while Ezra was furious with Zeb because he kicked the teenager out of their room, but after Hera explained why Zeb was upset, he was convinced by her to cut Zeb some slack. Hera called him a good man and asked about Ezra's Jedi training with Kanan. However, Ezra revealed that it hasn't happened yet, leading Hera to become slightly upset with Kanan, who had not yet start Ezra's Jedi training like he promised and scolded Kanan for denying his apprentice lessons. ("Droid in Distress") Ezra disagrees with Hera at times, especially when she suspended the search for Kanan. He went behind her back and took control while defying Heras's orders. At first angry with him, Hera said she was proud of Ezra, who responded he learned from both her and Kanan and that he took lead. In season 3, Hera was proud of Ezra becoming a Lieutenant Commander but grew angry when she learned he turned his recon mission into a recovery one and suspended his command. She later taught Ezra how to fly and helped him become a better pilot. Sabine Wren Throughout the series, Ezra and Sabine have one of the closest relationships in the rebellion. They were the youngest members of the Ghost crew, and after having a rough turn of relationships, they eventually developed a closeness with one another. Ezra and Sabine appear to be the first Jedi/Mandalorian duo since the Rebel Alliance began. Garazeb "Zeb"Orrelios C1-10P Friends Rex Ahsoka Tano Jai Kell Zare Leonis Hondo Ohnaka Yoda Obi-Wan Kenobi Enemies Grand Inquisitor Seventh Sister Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker As Anakin Skywalker, Ezra held him in the highest regards, having heard about him through Kanan. Ahsoka further explained that he was her old Master and that he always protected hia friends. Ezra had first encountered Anakin as Darth Vader, but he had felt his presence before Vader confronted the Rebels on Lothal. Ezra mistook Vader for an Inquisitor, but Javan corrected Ezra and said that he was a Sith Lord. When they encountered each other on Malachor, Ezra showed little fear to Vader, Vader admitted that Ezra would die braver than most. Ezra was bested in battle by Vader and would have been killed if Ahsoka hadn't intervened. However, Ezra was unaware that Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader were the same person until their encounter on Malachor l. Darth Maul 'History''' The duo first met each other in the abandoned Sith Temple on Malachor during "Twilight of the Apprentice." It was when Ezra was separated from his companions Kanan Jarrus and Ahsoka Tano due to a cave-in that Ezra met the former sith Lord, Darth Maul. Ezra remained wary of the stranger and threatened him with his lightsaber. Maul insists he is no threat to the teenager and reveals that he is at Malachor for knowledge, just like Ezra and his friends have come here for. He agrees to help Ezra get out of the lower levels of Malachor if he shows the location of the prize that will know how to defeat the Sith: the Holocron. Neither one trusting the other, Maul told Ezra to call him "Old Master" while Ezra told him to call him "Jabba." During their conversation and way to the Sith Holocron, Ezra learned that Maul was once a force-wielder and accuses him of being a Sith. However, Maul reveals it was the Sith who took his mother and brother. Ezra empathized with the old man and revealed that he lost his parents from the Empire, as they both suffered from a loss from family members. Maul taught Ezra the Sith Code and encouraged him to embrace the dark side. In "The Holocrons of Fate," Ezra and Maul formed a Force bond with each other after they combined the Sith and the Jedi Holocrons they had. Maul mostly used their bond to his advantage by creating hallucinations and tormenting Ezra, especially in "Visions and Voices." Maul attempted to make Ezra forget his past ties with his family but the boy refused, as his loyalty to his friends came first. In "Twin Suns," Maul continued to use his bond with Ezra to his advantage and lured the boy to Tatooine to bring Obi-Wan out of hiding. However, he never harmed him and instead, allowed him to leave, with Maul having a corrupted but slight fondness for Ezra. Category:Relationships